


Beautiful

by captainamergirl



Series: Grey's Drabbles [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Ben thinks Miranda is beautiful. And tells her so.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the early days of Benley flirtation :)

"You look beautiful today," Ben says, looking over at her across the operating table.   
  
Miranda shakes her head and pierces him with her best "don't you dare go there" look. She is supposed to be disappointed when he doesn't even flinch but instead his cheekbones lift so that she can tell he's smiling or even smirking behind his paper mask. But the thing is she's not disappointed that she doesn't intimidate him. She likes that he likes her. Hell, she likes him. God, she likes him so much and yet she hates that. If she admits it, then people will talk about it, whisper about it, and she hates to be the subject of gossip.   
  
He tells her she's beautiful again and though she wants to ignore him on principal alone, she finds herself smiling underneath the mask she always wears to hide her feelings.


End file.
